bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Soulfroozen/Omni Reeze Idea
Pole Star Reeze Hit counts and BB fill ''Normal: ''17 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''SBB: ''22 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''UBB: ''30 Hits / 30 BC Fill Drop Check and multiplier ''Normal: ''51 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (1 BC per hit) / 360% on all foes ''SBB: ''22 DC (1 BC per hit) / 570% on all foes ''UBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / 1500% on all foes Summon: '"This power, is something i wanted, but i don't need it anymore" '''Fusion: '"This... i can feel it again... but i don't want more of it" '''Evolution: "I will be with Her ''again, we need to find everybody once more" '''Leader skill: Lively Armor ' 40% boost to HP, Def and REC, Negates status ailments, recovers HP (heal 1000-1500 + 10% REC) and BB(fills 3-5 BC) each turn, damage taken boost BB gauge(4-6 BC) and may restore HP(10% chance to heal 15-20% HP damage) Extra Skill: Eternal Life When Reeze's armor is equipped 30% boost to all parameters, Negates status ailments and adds status ailment negation effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns. Brave Burst: Hailstorm Madness 20 Combo powerful water attack on all foes, probable paralysis, sick and weakness(60% chance), adds paralysis, sick and weackness to attack for 3 turns(10% chance to inflict paralysis and 15% chance to inflict weakness and sick), removes status ailments and greatly restores HP for 3 turns (restore 3000-3500 + 15% REC) Super Brave Burst: Unleash Armor: Reeze's Rise 22 combo powerful water attack on all foes, Greatly boost own Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns (200% boost), boost Rec for 3 turns(160%) boost Def relative to Rec for 3 turns (70% Rec to Def), removes status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns (restore 3000-3500 + 15% REC) and damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns(20% chance to heal 20-30% damage) Ultimate Brave Burst: Stella Polaris 30 combo massive water attack on all foes, remove and negate status ailments for 3 turns, Greatly boost Def and Rec (+250%) and boost Def based on Rec (140% Rec to Def) for 3 turns,fully restores HP for 3 turns and adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack(75%) SP Skills: 20sp - 20% boost to HP, Def and Rec 10sp - Damage taken may restore HP (10% chance to heal 10-15% damage taken) 20sp - Reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) 20sp - Enhances stats boost in leader skill (10%) 20sp - Enhances BB/SBB's HP restoration each turn effect(+1000) 30sp - Enhances boost to own stats in SBB (+50%) 30sp - Enhances Rec to Def buff in SBB and UBB (+10%) 40sp - Allows UBB buff effects to last for 4 turns 50sp - Enhances resistance to 1 KO attack in UBB (+15%) Author Notes: Well this is the first time i do this, but i think that is ok, Reeze is my favorite unit because is my very first summon in the game so thats because i want an Omni Reeze, i think that she can be a healer, thats because i took buffs from omni selena. Edit: -Added leader skill (thanks TheXenoRay) -Change in UBB buffs (thanks TheXenoRay) -Added data(Hit count, multiplier,drop check, etc...) - Added quotes - Even more changes in skills! maybe i can do it better, you can help in the space below! Category:Blog posts